Conventional speakers are generally comprised of an internal compartment defined by a chassis or from having one or more main drivers (“active driver”) mounted thereon. Often electronic circuitry that controls the speaker is contained within the internal compartment. Some speakers also employ a passive radiator (or a drone cone) that is also mounted on the chassis. The passive radiator is typically the same or similar to the main driver, but without a voice coil and magnet assembly. When the main driver and the passive radiator are both mounted to a sealed speaker compartment, the movement of the main driver fluctuates the internal air pressure within the compartment resulting in the passive radiator to fluctuate with sound.
In order to have a consistent and desired tune, the passive radiator needs to be properly mounted to the chassis in a manner that maintains the integrity of the compartment seal so that the pressure differential required to fluctuate the passive radiator in the desired manner is maintained. In conventional manufacturing constructions, the outer perimeter portion of the passive radiator is efficiently mounted to the speaker chassis with an adhesive. The adhesive secures the inner side of the perimeter portion of the passive radiator to an underlying corresponding perimeter support structure on the chassis. A sealed internal compartment is thus formed between the chassis and the passive radiator. The seal internal compartment serves the dual purpose of protecting the external electronics from exposure to the environment while also allowing the active driver to fluctuate the air pressure within the internal compartment to energize the passive radiator.
These days wireless speakers, often battery powered such as those marketed by applicant under the BRAVEN brand, are common. Such speakers are being used more and more in various indoor and outdoor environments including camping, hiking, travel, leisure, beach, boating, and other rugged and potentially weather and water prone environments. Applicants here have found that overtime, perhaps as a result of use and/or environment, a portion of the passive radiator may detach from the speaker chassis. This may be caused, for example, by water pressure on the passive radiator when the speaker falls or is otherwise submerged in water. Detachment of the passive radiator can result in damage to the electrical components (e.g., voice coil and magnet assembly of the active driver and other control circuitry located in the enclosure) and poor performance. Accordingly, as recognized by applicants, there is a need to improve the integrity of the attachment of the passive radiator while also allowing the speaker to be efficiently manufactured and assembled.